Victor bilang
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU! Victor bilang aku adalah orang spesial dalam hidupnya, orang yang dia sayang dan cintai. Kata teman-teman Victor aku adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Bahkan semua fans Victor memuji dan mendukungku. Terus, istri mana yang tidak senang dengan semua pujian dan kata-kata itu? Walau pada kenyataannya.. / OC PoV. Lime VictUuri


Victor bilang..

Mitsurou Kubo

VictUuri/ VictorxOC

T (Sebenarnya nyerempet ke M)

Romance/ Hurt/ comfort

Summary: AU! Victor bilang aku adalah orang spesial dalam hidupnya, orang yang dia sayang dan cintai. Kata teman-teman Victor aku adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Bahkan semua fans Victor memuji dan mendukungku. Terus, istri mana yang tidak senang dengan semua pujian itu? Walau pada kenyataannya.. / OC PoV. Lime VictUuri

* * *

Akhirnya aku menikah.

Tepatnya menikah dengan seorang pria tampan yang sangat aku cintai.

Dia Victor Nikiforov. Seorang skater terkenal bahkan seorang legenda. Ku lihat dia mulai tersenyum padaku. Dia menungguku dialtar. Para tamu hadirin turut bersuka cita atas kebahagianku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, ketika kelopak-kelopak mawar putih berjatuhan diatas kepalaku.

Aku sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Tak terasa. Seminggu sudah terlewati setelah acara pernikahan besar yang kami adakan. Victor membelikanku rumah yang mewah. Kendaraan yang kuinginkan. Perhiasa, bahkan semuanya. Aku beruntung sekali, benar 'kan?

.

.

.

"Aku harus berangkat ke Kanada besok. Jaga diri ya, putri cantikku."

Ahh.. Victor meninggalkanku lagi untuk pekerjaannya. Tidak masalah. Dia pasti akan kembali padaku

.

.

.

"Kau adalah mentariku yang terindah. Kau adalah wanita yang aku cintai."

Siapa yang tidak senang dengan pujian seperti itu? Victor menggodaku lagi. Aku sangat bahagia. Pipiku sampai merona panas. Membuatku tidak tahan, apalagi ketika Victor mulai memberikan senyumannya.

Kulihat dia mulai mencium tanganku dengan lembut. Cincin perak berhias batu permata yang ia berikan padaku terlihat sangat indah. Terimakasih Victor. Aku mencintaimu juga.

.

.

.

"Victor.. Aku lelah.. Pekerjaanku tidak selesai dengan sendirinya. Aku takut.. Kau jadi tidak menyayangiku lagi karena aku mementingkan pekerjaanku."

Aku merengek dan dia hanya bisa terkekeh sambil merangkulku dengan mesra.

"Hahaha.. Jelas saja. Kau kan adalah aktris terkenal. Jadwalmu kan padat. Tidak apa-apa aku akan tetap menyayangiku karena hanya kau yang aku sayang."

Perlahan aku mulai tersenyum. Victor bilang.. Hanya aku yang dia sayang. Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Aku pun mulai menyandarkan kepalaku didada bidangnya.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Victor."

.

.

.

"Hei.. Actingmu bagus sekali, Nona."

"Itu belum seperapa. Hehe.. Tapi— Terimakasih, Chris."

"Hahaha.. Sama-sama.. Pantas saja Victor menyukaimu. Pokonya kau yang terbaik untuknya."

Christophe bilang aku yang terbaik untuk Victor. Hatiku berbunga senang. Wajahku merona merah. Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Terimakasih. Sekali lagi— terimakasih."

"Hahahah.. Iya iya.. Tidak masalah."

Dan sekali lagi, Christophe tertawa terbahak-bahak mentertawakan tingkah lakuku.

.

.

.

"Maaf sayang.. Pesonamu katanya kurang kuat. Kau tidak dapat peran utama."

"Ya.. Tidak masalah.. Aku bisa mengerti, Pak. Mungkin aku sedang tidak mood tadi."

"Makanya. Memikirkan apa kau ini. Padahal kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali. Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakannya?"

Aku merundukan kepalaku. Ku lihat baik-baik peran apa yang kudapat. Ha~ kenapa aku bisa gagal? Apa karena dia? Ahh.. Tidak apa-apa. Dia 'kan teman ku. Teman terbaikku. Aku bahagia dia mendapatkan peran utama. Tapi.. Reaksi apa yang akan Victor berikan padaku?"

.

.

.

"Tidak dapat peran utama karena kurang menggoda? Hum.. Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah akan mengajukan gugatan kalau kau dapat peran utama. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai bidadariku yang paling cantik menggoda pria lain selain diriku. Aku bisa-bisa cemburu berat."

Aku merona merah. Ya Tuhan.. Terimakasih. Ternyata Victor cemburu kalau aku dekat dengan pria lain. Ku lihat Victor mulai mengelus helai coklatku. Aku tersenyum dan Victor pun ikut tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Siapa yang mendapatkan peran utamamu?"

Victor mulai bertanya ia sekarang mengelus punggung tanganku dengan sangat menggoda. Aku merona tapi.. Senyuman tak aku tampakan. Aku sedikit cemberut.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuuri Katsuki. Dia kan sainganku. Pesonaku katanya kalah dari pria Jepang itu. Tapi tidak masalah. Walaupun kami bersaing tapi dia adalah teman terbaikku. Ehh.. Victor jangan cemburu ya. Aku tidak selingkuh dengannya. Sungguh."

Victor hanya tertawa dia mulai mengecup keningku dengan lembut.

"Iya iya.. Kalau boleh.. Coba ceritakan semua tentang temanmu itu padaku."

Victor mulai meminta. Ya. Aku selalu menurutinya.

Dan.. Kuceritakan semua yang ku tahu tentang Yuuri Katsuki.

Semuanya.

Tanpa terkecuali.

.

.

.

"Kyyyaaa! Putri! Tanda tangan!"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Putri! aku mau berfoto denganmu."

Dan aku mulai susah bergerak karena kepergok berbelanja di tempat umum. Sial. Padahal aku sudah ada dalam penyamaran terbaikku.

"Putri.. Itu benar kau kan?"

Dan aku mulai terkekeh pelan.

"Putri! Apa kau bahagia dengan Victor? Princess! Ayo cerita pada kami. Bagaimana kehebatan Victor di ranjang."

Seketika aku terdiam. Para gadis yang sepertinya adalah penggemar berat Victor kembali berdesak-desakan ingin mendekatiku.

Tadi.. Sepertinya aku mendengar pertanyaan tentang 'ranjang?'

"Putri.. Ayo jawab! Pasti Putri bahagia sekali saat bercinta dengan Victor."

Ya Tuhan, gadis jaman sekarang ya. Kenapa mereka menanyakan hal pribadi seperti ini. Wajahku sampai memerah mendengarnya. Bahkan aku jadi gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Putri.. Aku mendukungmu bersama Victor! Tetap harmonis ya. Dan semoga kau makin cantik! Jangan khawatir soal peran yang tidak kau dapatkan. Aku akan tetap menonton."

Aku kembali terdiam. Entah kenapa mataku mulai berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. Baru ku sadar.. rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Ehh.. Putri? Apa aku salah bicara.?"

"Tidak.. Hiks.. Aku senang mendengarnya. Terimakasih."

Salah.. Aku menangis bukan karena senang.

Tapi.. Karena aku baru sadar jika aku dan Victor belum pernah bercinta sekalipun.

.

.

.

"Victor? Kau mau kemana?"

Aku mulai bertanya dan Victor mulai tersenyum padaku.

Ia mulai mendekatiku. Sepertinya minta dasinya dibenarkan.

"Ke tempat Jean. Dia mau tanya padaku soal cincin pernikahan yang bagus."

"Oh.."

"Aku tidak akan lama. Aku janji. Tapi mungkin aku mau ketempat minumdulu sebentar. Yakov memintaku menemaninya karena Lilia mengomel lagi padanya."

"Iya.. Hati-hati di jalan ya. Tapi lebih baik kau jangan bawa mobil kalau mabuk. Itu sangat bahaya."

"Hahaha.. Iya iya.. Aku tidak akan bawa mobil. Yuuri katanya akan menjemputku."

Kuhentikan pergerakan tanganku sesaat. Namun.. Kembali ku lanjutkan.

"Begitu ya."

"Hati-hati dirumah ya, cinta. Aku tidak mau sampai kehilanganmu."

Aku kembali tersenyum.

Cup.

Dan dia mulai mencium keningku lagi.

Victor pergi dan aku pun mulai menyentuh keningku yang ia cium barusan. Lalu.. Aku pun mulai menyentuh bibirku secara perlahan. Baru ku sadar juga.. Bahwa Victor belum pernah menciumku tepat di bibir ini.

.

.

.

"Yuuri.. Kau bersama Victor?"

Aku mulai menelfon. Kini aku ada di sebuah Restoran ditemani beberapa temanku sesama aktris. Mereka hanya tersenyum melihat aku yang sedang menelfon karena handphone Victor mendadak tidak aktif sama sekali.

Ha~ sebenarnya kemana Victor pergi? Dan.. Kenapa tujuanku menelfon langsung pada pria Jepang itu? Aku tahu.. Victor dan Yuuri baru dua bulan berkenalan tapi.. Apa ini sudah termasuk wajar kalau Victor sampai lebih banyak melungkan waktunya bersama Yuuri ketimbang bersama ku?"

PRANG!

Aku terlonjak kaget. Ketika ku dengar suara ribut diseberang seluler yang kugunakan.

"Yuuri? Kau baik-baik saja."

/"Oh.. Maaf.. Tanganku licin, hehehe.. Tadi sshh.. Kau ta-nya apa? Maaf.. Hosh.."/

"Yuuri? Kau sungguh baik-baik saja?"

Aku mulai khawatir. Jelas saja. Begitu juga dengan teman-temanku yang mulai menautkan alis pertanda bingung.

/"I-ya.. Shhh.. Ma-maaf, sayang— tapi aku harus ahh.. Menutup telefon. Kakiku sedikit terciprat air panas.. Ahh.. Perih."/

"Yuuri! Aku akan ketempatmu sekarang."

/"TIDAK! Sshh.. Aku— baik-baik saja. Mhh.. Tunggu.. Apa ini? SIAL! INI DARAH—/

Nit nit nit!

Aku terdiam kaget.

Ku lihat selulerku yang terputus dengan sendirinya. Tadi apa yang Yuuri bilang? darah? Apa yang berdarah? Ku rasa aku harus menemui Yuuri di apartemennya.

Ya. Harus!

Dan aku pun mulai menarik tas kecilku.

"Cantik, kau mau kemana?"

"Iya.. Vanilla late yang kau pesan sebentar lagi datang."

"Maaf teman-teman."

Aku mengigit bibir bagian bawahku.

"Aku harus ke tempat Yuuri."

"Katsuki Yuuri?"

Salah satu temanku mulai bertanya. Aku langsung mengguk pasti.

"Aku aneh padamu. Bukannya peran utama yang kau inginkan pernah dia rebut."

"Tapi kan itu sudah lewat. Aku sudah dapat peran utama lain."

Aku mencoba membela Yuuri.

"Ia juga lebih sering jalan bersama suamimu ketimabng bersamamu. Memangnya kau tidak cemburu."

Aku kembali terdiam.

"Dia temanku.. Temanku yang terbaik. Untuk apa aku cemburu. Mereka 'kan sama-sama pria."

"Oh, Sayang.. Kau tidak tahu ya?"

Aku membuka mulutku sedikit. Bahkan aku mulai mengernyit. Apa yang tidak kutahu?

"Tahu apa?"

Dan aku pun terpaksa bertanya. "Ya tentang teman yang selalu kau bela itu."

Aku tidak menjawab. Bahkan ketika seorang pelayan mulai menghampiri kami dan menyimpan pesanan yang kami pesan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sikakan pesan kalian."

Bahkan tanpa sadar aku pun kembali terduduk.

"Maksudmu Yuuri? Apa yang tidak ku tahu tentang dia? Jelas aku tahu. Dia pria asal Jepang yang menjadi aktor sekaligus model playboy di Russia. Makanan kesuakaannya Katsudon. Tinggi badannya satu inci di bawahku. Warna matanya serupa merah anggur. Dia pria yang baik yang disukai banyak penggemar. Tidak ada yang aneh. Kecuali kebiasannya menggoda orang yang baru ia kenal—

"Itu dia!"

Aku kembali terdiam.

"Kau tahu alasanku batal tunangan?. Tahun kemarin aku mengenalkan mantan tunanganku itu pada Yuuri. Dan kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan? Dia langsung merangkul mantanku dan bilang jika dia adalah pria yang gagah dan tampan. Sialnya pria bodoh itu malah tegoda dengan wajah memerah dan kurang ajarnya lagi dia mengelus bokong Yuuri tepat di depan mataku. Aku cemburu berat makanya aku minta batal perunangan dengannya."

Aku terdiam.

"Ya.. Aku pernah dengar itu di TV ku kira itu hanya gosip. Lagi pula kita baru berteman selama delapan bulan ini. Berbeda dengan Yuuri yang sudah berteman denganku tiga tahun lamanya."

Aku merundukan kepalaku dan salah satu temanku mulai menepuk pundakku dengan perlahan.

"Maaf kalau perkataanku terkesan memarahimu. Aku hanya khawatir dengan rumah tanggamu. Kau tahu, Yuuri itu adalah icon sex dinegaranya. Bahkan dia mendapat julukan demon sex karena pekerjaannya sebelum menjadi seleb di Negara ini. Kau tahu sendiri kan.. Dia itu adalah mantan pemain porn gay. Makanya dia—

"Ma-maaf teman-teman.. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku harus pergi."

"Putri! Tunggu!"

Aku tidak mau dengar!

Dan aku hanya bisa menutup telingaku selama perjalanan.

Apa yang tidak ku tahu tentang Yuuri Katsuki.

Iya.. Aku memang tahu semuanya. Semua.. Tanpa terkecuali.

Tapi aku berusaha tidak mau dengar karena dia adalah orang yang mengajakku menjadi aktris hingga aku bisa terkenal seperti ini. Dia juga yang bilang kalau dia mendukung hubunganku bersama Victor. Aku tidak boleh membencinya. Dia itu sahabatku. Sahabat terbaikku.

"Hiks.."

Oh.. Sial.. Air mataku kenapa keluar.

Ddrrtt ddrrtt ddrrtt.

Aku berhenti. Ku dengar handphoneku mulai berbunyi dan bergetar. Aku langsung mengangkatnya bahkan ketika ku tahu yang menelfon adalah suamiku. Aku sangat senang.

"Victor! Kenapa handphonemu tidak aktif."

/"Maaf, bidadariku yang cantik. Handpheone ku masuk ke dalam air panas tadi. Jadi terpaksa aku membeli handphone baru dulu."/

Aku terdiam bingung. Masuk kedalam air panas? Sebuah handphone? Bagaimana bisa? Apa suamiku sedang ada di sebuah Restoran atau dirumah seseorang.

"Kau bersama Yuuri?" Tiba-tiba nama pria Jepang itu lagi yang ku ingat.

/"Em.. Tidak. Aku ada di Restoran bersama Chris."/

"Benarkah?"

/"Iya.. Aku bertemu dengannya saat pulang dari tempat Georgi."/

Aku kembali terdiam.

"Cepat pulang ya. Aku menunggu dirumah."

/"... Maaf ya Bidadariku tersayang.. Aku ada rencana sebenarnya. Yakov memintaku menemaninya lagi."/

Oh..

"Baiklah.. Aku mengerti."

Nit.

CTAR!

Hujan turun dan aku pun mulai melihat ke atas lagit yang mendung.

Sekarang air mataku tersamar karena air hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

Rasanya dingin tapi... Kenapa juga sakit?.

.

.

.

Tak!

Aku menyeduh segelas susu malam ini. Aku sendirian dirumah. Kulihat foto pernikahanku bersama Victor. Tidak terasa.. Sudah lima bulan berlalu sejak hari bahagia itu ku rasakan. Ya.. Bahkan aku ingat kejadian saat Victor bilang menyukaiku. Aku dilamar saat aku baru pulang shooting saat itu. Aku bahagia sekali bahkan sampai sekarang ingatan itu adalah ingatan yang paling berkenan di otakku.

Victor bilang aku adalah orang spesial dalam hidupnya, orang yang dia sayang dan cintai. Kata teman-teman Victor aku adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Bahkan semua fans Victor memuji dan mendukungku. Terus, istri mana yang tidak senang dengan semua pujian itu?

Mereka bilang hidup ku pasti bahagia.

Walau pada kenyataannya.. Tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan.

Sebenarnya aku sedih. Victor dan aku memang menikah. Tapi kami belum melakukan bulan madu hingga saat ini. Bahkan pertanyaan salah satu fans victor saat aku selesai berbelanja sangat menyakiti hatiku.

Ranjang?

Kapan kami bernah bercinta di atas ranjang?

Sepertinya belum pernah.. Atau.. Tidak pernah.

Victor bilang jika aku ini adalah kehidupan untuknya. Tanpa aku lebih baik dia mati. Iya.. Aku juga pernah mendengar Victor mengucapkan hal itu. Aku selalu bahagia mendengarnya. Tentu.

Tapi.. Kelanjutan pembicaraannya yang membuatku kembali terpaksa untuk tersenyum.

"Oh iya.. Yuuri.. Apa dia sudah punya orang spesial dalam hidupnya?"

Dan aku kembali menjawab perkataannya dengan jujur.

.

.

.

"Yuuri itu cantik ya."

"Aktingnya hebat sekali."

"Heii! Pria itu mengelus pipi Yuuri!"

"Tck! Siapa pria yang bersama Yuuri di foto itu?"

"Argh sial! Yuuri tidak mengangkat teleponku! Bagaimana ini? Pasti dia dikerubuni beberapa pria di tempat pekerjaannya?!"

Aku terdiam.

Ya, itu adalah pertanyaan Victor setiap harinya didepan televisi.

Dan dengan sabar aku pun selalu membalas pertanyaannya dengan lembut.

Setidaknya dia tersenyum setelah aku menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa aku dan Victor sudah menginjak tahun pertama hari pernikahan kami dan tepatnya besok adalah perayaan kami yang pertama.

Aku harus memberikannya hadiah. Hadiah yang tidak akan Victor lupakan. Tapi..

"Apa?Victor tidak bersama dengan anda."

Aku kaget. Jelas saja. Padahal Victor bilang akan pergi dengan Tuan Yakov ke luar kota tapi kenyataannya suamiku tidak bersama dengan pria tua itu."

/"Oh iya.. Suamimu itu."/

Aku kembali memasang telingaku.

"Iya.. Kenapa?"

/"Kalau tidak salah dia bilang mau ke rumah Jean untuk mendiskusikan pesta pernikahannya bersama Isabella."/

"Oh.. Terimakasih, Tuan Yakov."

/"Iya."/

Nit nit nit.

Dan aku pun mulai menelfon pria yang dimaksud Yakov barusan.

Jean. Seorang pria Kanada yang adalah temannya Victor. Sekarang dia tinggal di Russia karena dia jatuh cinta dengan gadis bernama Issabela. Jangan tanya dari mana aku punya nomer telfonnya. Dia sendiri yang memberikannya padaku dengan gaya khasnya. Katanya untuk jaga-jaga. Ya.. Mungkin jaga-jaga seperti ini yang dia maksud.

Dddrtt..

Handphoenku mulai tersambung dan tak lama kemudian.

/"Halo.. JJ disini. Apa kau salah satu penggemarku."/

Aku menghela napas lelah. Dan aku pun kembali bertanya.

"Apa Victor bersama denganmu JJ?"

Dan aku pun langsung bertanya ke pokok pembicaraan.

/"Tidak."/

"..."

Dan kini aku pun mulai menautkan alis bingung.

/"Ohh.. Kau si Putri cantik itu ya?. Si aktris yang sedang naik daun. Kau istrinya, Victor kan?"/

Tepat sekali.

/"Tapi maaf.. Victor memang sedang tidak bersama denganku. Kemarin aku memang menintanya kesini tapi dia tidak jadi datang. Katanya dia mau be Spanyol mencari sesuatu."/

APA?

"Oh.. Terimakasih JJ atas informasinya.

/"Sama-sama."/

Nit nit nit.

Sebenarnya mau apa Victor ke sepanyol? .

.

.

"Silakan pesanan anda. Sudah kami bungkus dengan cantik."

"Terimakasih."

Aku mulai tersenyum.

"Suami anda pasti suka."

Ehh..

"Dia Victor 'kan? Victor Nikiforov. Suami anda. Senangnya. Ini 'kan perayaan pertama kalian. Tuan Victor pasti suka hadiah yang anda berikan. Saya ucapkan selamat ya Nona."

Aku kembali tersenyum, ku peluk erat-erat kotak kado di kedua tanganku.

"Terimakasih."

Dan aku pun kembali masuk ke dalam mobilku.

.

.

.

Lilin merah yang menyala. Kue cake bertuliskan perayaan kami yang pertama. Beberapa mawar merah. Dan dua kursi antik yang sudah ku pesan jauh-jauh hari.

Sempurna. Kini aku ada di Villa. Tempat dimana aku dan Victor berlibur dari padatnya Kota hanya untuk sekedar beristirahat.

Pasti para wartawan sudah mengerubuni rumahku karena tahu aku dan Vcitor akan merayakan perayaan kami yang pertama.

Ya.. Dan mereka tidak akan mendapatkan kami karena kami ada di Villa.

Atau.. Hanya aku saja?

Victor belum datang. Ku lihat handphoneku yang dingin. Tidak ada pemberitahuan apa-apa. Bahkan aku sudah mencoba menelfon. Tapi.. Victor tidak menjawabnya.

.

.

.

Empat jam kemudian. Dan aku mulai mengantuk. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Padahal aku sudah meminta Viktor untuk datang ke Villa jam setengah sembilan malam. Tepi.. Kenapa dia tidak datang.

Tak.

Dan aku pun mulai menyakan lilin baruku karena lilin yang lama sudah habis barusan.

Hangat apinya.. Tidak terasa di hatiku.

Ddrrtt..

Victor mengirimku pesan. Dengan buru-buru ku raih benda kotak tersebut dan membaca isinya.

Seketika dari aku yang tadinya tersenyum bahagia kini kehilangan senyuman seperti sekarang ini.

/"Maaf, putri cantikku. Kau tidur saja duluan di Villa. Aku masih ada urusan. Aku mencintaimu."/

Ku simpan handphoneku dan mulai menangis sejejadinya. Kenapa? Kenapa Victor tidak menyinggung masalah ulang tahun pernikahan kami? Apa dia lupa?

Hiks..

Hatiku sakit. Aku sudah menyiapkan pesta kecil ini sendirian. Untuk aku dan dirinya tapi Victor.. Dia tidak datang dan lebih mementingkan kesibukannya. Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih penting. Aku atau urusanmu.

Dengan cepat ku hapus air mataku. Aku menyesal tidak datang untuk shooting hari ini. Kalau aku datang mungkin aku akan lebih sedikit terhibur.

Ya.. Kurasa aku perlu hiburan malam ini.

Aku.. Aku butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan curahan hatiku. Tapi siapa? Yuuri. Ahh.. Dia ya.. Tentu saja. Yuuri adalah pendengar yang baik. Aku akan menemuinya. Mungkin dia belum tidur mengingat dia pun sering menelfonku sampai jam dua dini hari.

Dengan cepat ku rapihkan kembali baju dan rambutku. Bahkan aku mulai mencuci mukaku dan kembali memasang bedak dan listick. Ku lihat pantulan wajahku di cermin. Lumayan. Dengan sedikit make up wajahku yang tadinya sembab kini mengihilang.

Okay. Aku siap.

Dan sepertinya aku harus membawa sesuatu ke tempat Yuuri.

Kulihat cake yang tidak jadi kugunakan. Dan perlahan aku pun mulai tersenyum dengan pisau plastik yang sudah ku genggam. Lima belas menit kemudian. Cake yang awalnya ber tulisan Happy Anniversary kini berubah menjadi cake biasa tanpa tulisan. Aku kembali tersenyum. Kumasukan cake tadi ke dalam kotaknya dan mulai berlalu dari Villaku.

.

.

.

Tak terasa setengah jam kemudian aku sampai di apartemen Yuuri.

Ku tutup perlahan pintu mobilku dan aku pun mulai masuk ke sebuah gedung besar untuk berkunjung ke tempat Yuuri.

Ruang 1008 dan aku sudah sampai disana.

Perlahan ku ketukan tanganku, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Apa mungkin Yuuri sudah tidur? Atau dia sedang tidak ada ditempat? Lima belas menit lalu aku sudah mengirim pesan padanya dan dia memang belum membalasnya. Ku coba ketuk lagi dan kucoba memutar knop pintunya. Aku terbelalak. Ternyata tidak dikunci. Beruntung. Aku langsung masuk tanpa permisi dan mulai menyebar pandanganku pada ruangan besar dan megah didepanku.

Okay. Pintu putih disebelah kiri adalah kamar Yuuri. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung berjalan kesana tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Paling aku akan disuguhi pemandangan Yuuri yang sedang mendengarkan musik dengan keadaan setengah telanjang atau dirinya yang sedang masturbasi seraya membaca majalah. Oh.. Tuhan.. Maafkan aku.. Aku sudah punya suami tapi aku malah mau-maunya melihat tingkah temanku sendiri yang kelewat mesum.

Okay.. Itu tidak aneh karena Yuuri memang adalah mantan pemain film porn. Tapi.. Sudahlah.

Aku sampai didepan pintu kamar Yuuri dan tanpa ragu-ragu aku siap memutar knop pintu. Sampai—

"Yuuri! Aku datang berkun— jug."

Aku mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenal dari balik pintu kayu yang belum sempat aku buka.

"Ahh.. Yuu-Yuuri!"

"Vic— Victor! Pl-please— Faster!"

Tes.

Eh.. Kenapa pengelihatanku mendadak jadi buram?

Kenapa hidungku mendadak mampet?

Lalu.. Kenapa tanganku mulai gemetar?

Victor? Kenapa aku mendengar suara Victor dari sana?

Apa yang sedang dilakukannya dengan Yuuri?

Kenapa Yuuri memanggil nama Victor seperti barusan?

Apa yang sedang dilakukan— oh.. Aku sudah menanyakan hal itu pada diriku sendiri.

Tes.

Air aneh itu kembali berjatuhan. Dan desahan Yuuri makin jelas terdengar dari balik pintu kayu tersebut. Aku coba berlutut, mendekatkan mataku pada lubang kunci yang memang langsung tertuju pada ranjang sahabatku. Ya. Aku selalu melakukan ini makanya aku tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan pria Jepang itu sebelum membuka pintu.

Deg!

"Hiks."

Kenapa rasanya bertambah sakit.

Kenapa mataku yang buram ketika menyipit malah semakin jelas melihat?

Kenapa aku mulai terisak tak karuan? Dan kenapa— cake yang tadinya aku bawa sudah terjatuh dilantai?

Disana.. Dari lubang kunci kecil ini, aku dapat melihat jika Yuuri sedang berbaring dengan suamiku yang ada di atasnya.

Mereka sedang bercinta, memadu kasih, berciuman, saling peluk dan membagi kehangatan di malam yang dingin ini.

"Vi-Victor.. Ahh.. Shhh.."

"Ya, Yuuri. Ohh.. Tubuhmu enak Yuuri. Aku sshh.. Mencintaimu."

"Aku— mmhh.. Ma-maaf.. Tapi aku.. Mencintaimu— juga, Vic-tor! Ahh!"

Bruk!

Aku terjatuh dilantai.

"Hiks."

Jadi.. Mereka saling mencintai? Begitu?

Tes. Tes. Tes.

"Hiks."

"Yuuri! I-m cumming!"

Dan aku pun mulai menutup telingaku tak tahan ketika mendengar ucapan kotor Yuuri sebagai balasan.

"Hiks."

Dan semuanya berakhir dengan desahan panjang yang menyakiti hatiku.

"Yuuri.. Aku ingin memilikimu. Tinggalah disisiku. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Aku kembali mengintip dari lubang kunci. Kulihat Yuuri yang bermandingan keringat mulai bangun dari acara rebahannya. Ia mulai berpikir walaupun tangannya sedang digenggam erat oleh Victor yang adalah suamiku.

Wajah Victor terlihat menampakan rasa berharap yang tinggi berbeda dengan Yuuri yang tak terlihat dia sedang menampakan raut wajah seperti apa.

"Maaf.. tapi tidak bisa. Kau sudah beristri, Victor no Baka!"

Yuuri mulai melempari suamiku dengan beberapa bungkusan yang tak kuketahui apa itu tapi sepertinya Victor tidak marah dan malah tersenyum dan membalik tubuhnya untuk mengambil kotak tysu dibelakangnya.

Hatiku bertambah sakit. Luka cakaran apa yang ada di punggung suamiku? Apa? Ini yang sering ku lihat saat menonton film porn. Cakaran? Saat lawan mainnya tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit atau nikmat dan tanganya mulai bergerak tak karuan dan berakhir dengan mencakar punggung pasanganmu. Apa ini ulah Yuur—

"Aw! Kau harus potong kuku, my dear. Punggungku sepertinya banyak mengeluarkan darah karena kau cakar habis-habisan."

Victor kembali bicara. Tapi.. Dia tidak menampakan wajah yang seakan kesakitan. Malahan ia tersenyum dan mulai memeluk Yuuri dengan sangat lembut. Aku sudah tidak tahan melihatnya tapi.. Tidak bisa kuhentikan.

"Kau sudah kebal Victor! Aku mencakarmu bukan sekali dua kali tapi sering."

Deg!

Aku mulai menjauh dari pintu.

Sering?

Yuuri sering mencakar punggung Victor?

Berapa lama? Berapa lama kalian berhungungan?

"Yuuri.. Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

"Ohh shit! Maaf.. Tapi aku juga mencintaimu juga, Victor. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada istrimu. Aku menyesal."

Aku masih terus menguping.

"Kau harus tahu apa alasanku menikahi temanmu, Yuuri. Itu karena aku terlalu malu berkenalan denganmu. Dan.. Akan sangat memalukan jika aku hanya menanyakanmu lewat beberapa temanmu. Makanya. Lebih baik aku menihai salah satu dari mereka dan menanyakan apa yang mereka tahu tentangmu. Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah mencintai istriku. Karena yang kucintai hanya dirimu seorang Yuuri. Kau adalah hidup dan cintaku. Aku tidak peduli apa pekerjaan kotormu di masa lalu. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus."

"Victor—"

"Kumohon pertimbangkan lagi untuk tinggal disisiku. Aku akan segera menceraikan istriku."

Aku mulai berdiri. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kubereskan cake yang tadi tertatuh dari tanganku. Ku hapus air mataku yang berjatuhan dengan bajuku dan aku pun mulai berlari meninggalkan kamar didepanku. Aku sudah tidak tahan!

Ckit! Brak!

Tap tap tap!

Aku terus berlari setelah aku keluar dari mobilku.

Hatiku sangat sakit.

"Hiks!"

Dan hanya dengan menangislah yang bisa kulakukan saat ini.

Pukul dua belas tengah malam.

Tapi suasana kota belum juga menjadi hening dan sunyi. Masih banyak orang berlalu lalang. Bahkan salah satunya menabrak diriku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan. Aku hampir terjatuh, dan akhirnya aku mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi yang kulihat.

"Sayang kau sudah baca berita hari ini?"

"Berita apa, cinta?"

"Tidak.. Aku hanya membaca jika wartawan tidak menemukan keberadaan Victor Nikifororv bersama istrinya. Mungkin mereka merayakan hari ulang tahuun pernikahan mereka ditempat lain."

"Tck! Cinta, aku sudah mengatakannya berulang-ulang. Kau jangan terlalu ngefans pada pria itu."

"Kau hanya cemburu sayang."

"Untuk apa aku cemburu pada seorang gay."

Aku terdiam.

"Hah? Dari mana kau tahu."

"Ada yang memberitahuku. Rumornya Victor tidak mencintai istrinya. Semuanya terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Yah.. Sayang sekali. Padahal dia punya istri yang cantik."

"Sayang! Kau tega sekali mengatakan wanita lain lebih cantik dariku."

"Haha.. Maaf maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Yang jelas kau jangan sembarangan ngefans pada seseorang. Mengerti."

"Hum.. Baiklah."

Dan aku pun kembali berlari.

"Hiks."

Dengan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti sama sekali.

"Pichit!"

"Guang Hong, Leo!"

Aku menghentikan laju lariku. Kulihat disebuah Restoran ada beberapa orang yang aku kenal.

Oh.. Iya.. Mereka adalah skater.

Mereka pernah bersaing bersama suamiku beberapa bulan lalu. Dan dengan perlahan akupun ikut masuk ke Restoran tersebut dan duduk disebuah kursi yang berdekatan dengan meja mereka. Beruntung. Mereka tidak mengenaliku.

"Mau dengar sebuah berita teman-teman?"

"Berita apa, Pichit?"

"Berita— Eh.. Lihat! Ada Sala dan Mila! Halo nona-nona. Mari duduk dengan kami."

Aku masih terdiam di balik kursi yang aku duduki. Sekarang disebuah meja aku melihat lima orang yang sedang duduk melingkar seraya membicarakan sesuatu. Entahlah.. Sejak kapan aku menjadi penguping seperti ini.

"Mila! Berhenti meminum kopiku."

"Hahaha.. Maaf, Sala."

"Oh iya, Pichit. Berita apa yang kau maksud tadi?"

"Wah wah wah.. Kenapa meja ini penuh dengan kumpulan skater?"

Aku menoleh, oh.. Ternyata bertambah dua orang lagi.

"JJ?"

"Oh iya, apa kalian mau dengar berita terbaru?"

JJ mulai bicara sepertinya dia membuat pemuda bernama Pichit itu kesal.

"Aku yang akan bercerita JJ!"

"Tapi aku yang lebih tahu detailnya. Kalian tahu, Victor akan melamar seseorang."

BRUH! Dan kulihat si gadis berambut merah menyemburkan kopinya.

"Sudah kubilang Mila! Jangan minum kopiku!"

"Uhuk!"

"Hah? Bukannya Victor sudah beristri? Kenapa dia mau melamar orang lain?"

"Entahlah.. Dia bertanya padaku tentang model cincin emas yang bagus."

JJ kembali bicara bahkan pesanannya sudah datang lebih cepat dari pada pesananku.

"Benarkan Isabella?"

"Benar."

Aku masih terdiam sampai pesananku datang. Dan aku pun mulai meminum minumanku dengan perlahan.

Tes.

Dan sialnya cairan aneh ini terus mengalir dari mataku.

Cincin emas? Untuk siapa?

"Kulihat Victor dekat sekali dengan Yuuri Katsuki. Apa mereka punya hubungan?"

BRAK!

Deg!

JJ mulai mengebrak meja.

Semuanya terkaget termasuk aku yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Benar sekali kau tahu sebenarnya mereka sudah berpacaran dari Desember lalu."

"Apa? Sudah 10 bulan lamanya?Jadi.. Hanya beda dua bulan dari— ya Tuhan.. Kasihan sekali gadis itu."

"Oh.. Kalian membicarakan hal ini rupanya."

Gadis berambut merah itu kini mulai membuka suara. Ia kini sibuk dengan bibirnya yang sedikit belopotan karena semburan kopi.

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu dari dulu. Victor sering datang kerumahku untuk minta bantuan."

"Hah? Kau tahu? Kenapa tidak pernah cerita padaku? Dan.. Minta bantuan apa Victor padamu?"

"Hahaha.. Sala.. Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang penasaran."

"Berhenti main-main Mila!"

"Jadi Victor minta bantuan apa, Mila?" Si remaja China mulai bertanya. Raut wajahnya menampakan rasa penasaran. Tak terkecuali dengan seluruh temannya yang mulai menatap gadis tersebut tanpa mau menoleh ke arah lain. Sedangkan aku? Kembali meminum minumanku yang rasanya kini sedikit aneh.

Tes.

"Victor hanya datang padaku dengan beberapa kado— em.. Bu-bukan untukku Sala.. Sumpah. Victor hanya memintaku untuk memberikan hadiah-hadiah itu untuk Yuuri. Dia tahu aku dekat dengan pemuda Jepang itu."

"Kau dekat dengan pemain film porn gay?"

BRUH!

Kini giliran JJ yang menyemburkan minumannya ketika ia mendengar ucapan si pemuda pecinta hamster tersebut.

"Apa? Pemain film porn gay? Ku kira dia hanya model yang juga seorang aktor?"

"Itu memang benar, JJ. Kau tidak tahu ya. Oh.. Aku lupa. Kau kan straight tidak mungkin tahu tentang dunia yang menyimpang. Tapi tenang. Walaupun Yuuri memang dulunya adalah pemain film porn gay tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun berhubungan badan dengan mereka."

"Tahu dari mana kau, Mila?"

"Dari Yuuri. Dia sendiri yang cerita padaku. Ayolah. JAV itu semuanya disensor! Kalian tidak bisa melihat kenyataan yang ada didalamnya. Victor itu yang pertama. Dan aku mendukung mereka."

Sakit!

"Syukurlah Victor tidak dapat barang bekas. Kau tahu tadinya aku sempat tidak setuju dengan berita yang aku dengar. Apalagi saat ku tahu yang diincar Victor itu adalah mantan pemain porn."

"Makanya.. Aku mendukung mereka. Lagi pula Yuuri pernah bilang jika dia menyukai Victor tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya karena temannya yang sekarang menikah dengan Victor itu pernah bilang bahwa dia menyukai, Victor."

"Begitu ya. Jadi.. Yang sebenarnya kasihan disini adalah Yuuri bukan istrinya Victor."

"Kau benar, Sala-sayang. Nah.. Ada yang mau mentraktirku kopi? Aku mau memberikannya pada Sala."

"Mila!"

"Hehehehe.. Maaf."

"Omong-omong. Berkenalan lah dengan Yuuri. Walaupun dia itu suka menggoda dan kurang sopan didepan semua orang tapi dia adalah pribadi yang cocok menjadi seorang pendamping. Dia bisa memenuhi apapun yang kalian butuhkan. Dan kalian tahu. Masakannya enak. Kalian harus mencobanya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Yuuri yang terbaik untuk Victor. Benar kan teman-teman?"

"Hahaha.. Benar."

"Oh iya.. Kalian tahu, Yuuri pernah menitipkan kado untuk Victor yang isinya adalah sepatu Skating dengan pisau berlapis emas."

"Wow... Aku iri sekali dengan Victor."

"Hahahaha.. iya makanya—

Aku mulai berdiri dan mulai melangkah dari tempat tersebut. Rupanya.. Semua teman Viktor lebih mendukung Yuuri ketimbang aku.

.

.

.

Aku terus berlari sampai aku mendengar beberapa gadis yang juga sedang membicarakan hubungan suamiku dengan Yuuri.

"Kau tahu.. Tadi sore aku lihat Yuuri jalan dengan seorang pria yang mirip dengan Nikiforov."

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa mirip ya?"

"Hhwwaa! Kau lihat Yuuri? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Aku ingin berpoto dengan pria Eros itu!"

"Iya! Aku juga! ehh.. jangan-jangan pria yang mirip Victor itu memang adalah Victor."

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa telingaku dipenuhi dengan nama mereka berdua?

Kenapa? KENAPA?.

.

.

.

"Kasihan selali si Putri cantik itu."

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku lagi.

"Kau benar, ternyata cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ternyata Victor tidak bersama dengan dirinya. Dia malah pergi bersama teman yang selalu ia bela itu. Tapi tidak masalah. Siapa juga yang bisa menghalangi cinta mereka. Victor dan Yuuri memang cocok. Karena mereka sama-sama sakit."

"Aku merasa kasihan dengan si cantik itu."

"Untuk apa kasihan pada pendatang baru. Aku sebenarnya benci padanya. Aku bersyukur Victor direbut darinya. Biar dia tahu rasa kalau dunia hiburan itu tidak seindah kelihatannya."

Aku kembali terdiam. Kenapa? Kenapa teman-temanku mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Hiks."

Hatiku sangat sakit sekali.

Ddrrtt..

Handphone ku mulai bergetar disana ada nama suamiku dan dengan cepat ku buka isi pesan tersebut.

/"Cinta? Kau sudah tidur? Maaf ya. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ke Villa. Aku masih banyak urusan. Aku menyayangimu."/

Ku tutup handphoneku walau tak lama kemudian ada pesan lain yang masuk.

Nit.

"/Maaf aku telat membalas, Putri cantik. Btw kau jadi temempatku? Aku sedang ada di apartemen. Kau bisa datang kapanpun kau mau."/

Terlambat.

Aku tidak mau membalas pesan mereka.

Perayaan kami sudah lewat dan.. Hadiah sepatu skating yang ku beli belum ku berikan pada suamiku. Ku rasa dia tidak akan membutuhkannya. Yuuri sudah membelikan suamiku sepatu skating dengan pisau berlapis emas yang sama seperti cincin mereka yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama.

Aku mulai berpikir. Kira-kira hadiah apa yang akan disukai Victor? Ahh.. Kurasa.. Aku tahu..

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian. Rumahku mulai diserbu para wartawan namun aku sudah tidak ada disana. Sedangkat seluruh tempat Skating di Russia sudah diperiksa para wartawan berharap menemukan sang lengenda di salah satu tempat tersebut.

Dan benar saja. Setelah Victor ketemu diapun langsung dikerubuni layaknya gula oleh para semut.

"Tuan Victor! Benarkah berita yang kami dengar ini? Jika anda sudah bercerai dengan istri anda?"

"Dan apa benar jika anda sudah menikah dengan salah satu rekan mantan istri anda.?"

"Bagaimana ya?"

Victor mulai berpikir memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas yang melekat kuat di jari manis tangan kanannya. Sontak saja semua orang mulai menatap kaget.

"Benar. Aku memang sudah menikah lagi."

Dan semua orang mulai menjerit tidak percaya. Aku yang menonton dari televisi hanya bisa terdiam. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Aku turut bersuka-cita.

Nit.

Dan aku pun mulai mematikan Televisiku.

.

.

.

Seminggu yang lalu.

Aku masih terdiam. Belum mau membalas pesan dari Victor ataupun dari Yuuri.

Sampai.. Aku mulai mengirim pesan pada pemuda Jepang tersebut.

"Maaf Yuuri.. Mobilku mogok. Aku tidak bisa ke tempatmu. Yuuri.. Sebenarnya ada yang mau ku bicarakan denganmu. Ini mengenai rumah tanggaku."

/"Memangnya kenapa, Sayang? Coba ceritakan padaku."/

"Begini.. Sebanarnya kenapa hatiku terasa aneh ya? Kenapa aku merasa sudah tidak mencintai Victor? Aku merasa sudah bosan dengannya. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku minta cerai saja padanya?" Dan pesan itu ku kirimkan pada Yuuri yang dibalas Yuuri dengan omelan habis-habisan yang berakhir dengan kata-kata 'Semua tersrah padamu.'

Dan sehari setelahnya aku langsung meminta cerai pada Victor yang menatapku tidak percaya. Ia menangis dan meminta maaf padaku. Namun.. Baru ku sadar kalau permintaannya untuk kembali hanya akting belaka. Sungguh hebat. Terbukti dari esok harinya Victor langsung datang kepersidangan kami dengan wajah berbunga.

.

.

.

Victor bilang aku adalah orang spesial dalam hidupnya, orang yang dia sayang dan cintai. Tapi bohong, karena sebenarnya Victor itu punya Yuuri yang palig spesial dalam hidupnya. Pria Jepang yang sangat ia sayang dan cintai.

Kata teman-teman Victor aku adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Yang ternyata juga bohong karena teman-teman Victor bilang jika Yuuri lebih baik untuk Victor ketimbang aku. Bahkan semua fans Victor memuji dan mendukungku. Yang ternyata juga bohong juga karena semua fannya mengidolakan pasangan Victor dan Yuuri.

Terus, istri mana yang senang dengan semua kata-kata tersebut? Karena kenyataannya.. Aku hanya pengganggu dalam hubungan mereka. oh iya, aku lupa. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi mantan istri Victor Nikiforov.

.

.

.

Dan di tempat inilah sekarang aku. Disebuah kursi dinegara orang lain. Hanya untuk melihat mantan suamiku menikah dengan pria Jepang yang mencintainya. Selamat. Aku turut meneteskan air mata seperti yang lainnya.

Ini... air mata kesedihanku.

.

.

.

Fin.

Coretan: Halo semuanya. saya datang dengan fic baru. maaf belum bisa lanjut fic Mama. hape saya semuanya keformat -_- sakit rasanya vroh.

oh iya.. seperti biasa pula saya membuat Yuuri disini menjadi mode Eros.

saya cinta dia *ditendangVictor

maaf juga ya kalau semua karakter terlihat ooc, oh iya.. maafkan juga atas semua kesalahan cetak. saya sembunyi-sembunyi bikin fic ini.

ada yang mau sequel tentang Yuuri PoV nya? bagaimana sakitnya dia harus merebut suami orang lain? *ditampol

okay.. ada yang minat review? saya tunggu


End file.
